


Turtle Fantasy AU - Bugs

by NaruButt



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something neither of them had experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Fantasy AU - Bugs

It was an accident. Neither of them knew what had happened. They were just exploring one of the temples, minding their own business. The two had seen a dark hole, that went far into the depths. They didn’t expect to find a whole new universe.

Michelangelo tripped and next thing he knew, he had fallen into a dark place. Leonardo had followed after him, in fear that his lover would be forever lost. Leo had searched for Mikey, looking around this surreal world and not understanding what was going on.

The fayth surrounded him in swarms, but he could not see Mikey. The fayth blinded his vision until he finally found himself in what looked like another universe. A world or place he had never seen before.

Though he had heard of it, the Farplane. Where the dead lay to rest. But why were they here, what was going to happen to them? Looking around, he saw more glowing orbs floating, a beautiful waterfall that fell into the abyss, wild - purple flowers littered the ground; causing more orbs to float off of them, there were many rock formations and a beautiful purple blue sky was painted above him.

The scenery was beautiful, but Leonardo could care less about all of that. He needed to find his mate, he needed to find Mikey. Leo made a step forward, only to stop to think in confusion. His strides felt longer than normal and his body felt lighter. That was odd… the larger turtle looked downwards, staring at his feet, they were much longer than usual; his toe nails were longer and more pointy. He reached out his arms next, Leo’s eyes widened at the strange… armor? The armor had what looked like leaves shaped over his hands, along with sharp edges and a pretty blue design panted along the arm and forearm. “What in the… is this some kind of trick?” Leonardo mumbled to himself.

He had to know more and wondered if his whole body was covered in this strange armor. Leonardo looked towards the waterfall and began to walk towards it. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in his gut. Leo was not going to like what the water was going to reflect back at him.

Leo took a few steps forward and stopped when the waterfall oddly stopped rippling, but continued to fall. The larger male stopped and just stared at his reflection. This was not real, this could not be real. This had to be a joke.

On the top of his head were a pair of blue antennas. Located on this strange armor, at the sides of his face, were two mandibles with light blue tips. He had an oddly shaped blue belt that wrapped around his lower abdomen and circled around towards his lower body. But what really caught his attention were the wings. They were leaf green like his skin and his hind wings were a transparent white with a hint of blue within them. His eyes were a light grey color with no white to be seen.

Now Leonardo understood. At least, he thought so anyway. He was no longer a regular humanized turtle, but a praying mantis as well. With a weird, yet cool armor. But Mikey… he was still nowhere to be found. “Mikey!” Leo shouted, only to stop when another figure showed itself into the reflection, but before he could get a good look, the waterfall continued its heavy flow again.

“Leo?” 

Leonardo turned his whole body around when he heard the voice. His eyes widened when he seen Michelangelo. But.. he was different as well. He was no longer a humanized turtle either, but a butterfly. The most adorable and beautiful butterfly he had ever seen. His armor was similar to his, but where it was leafgreen, it was black. His wings were the same color as a monarch butterfly, his antenna were orange and more fluffy, and he had small fluffy forewings that hung down his neck making it look like he had a collar. His eyes were not as bright as before and were a more dull color that covered his whole iris.

“Mikey…” Leo whispered softly, walking a little closer towards the smaller turtle, his hand reached out to Mikey and he gently cupped his cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “You look beautiful.” Michelangelo blushed brightly at the compliment, though he smiled and brought his hand up and placed it above Leo’s; leaning into the touch. “I couldn’t find you, I heard you calling out my name, but I could not see anything. I tried calling out for you, but it seemed like I had no voice.”

Leonardo nodded, looking between the two of them one more time. He really did not understand it. But he wasn’t going to question it for now. Mikey was here with him and he was safe, that was all that mattered. “I’m just glad that you are safe.” Leo purred, pulling the smaller turtle into a gentle kiss and nuzzling his face. It felt odd, because their antennas touched in the process. It left an odd, yet wonderful tingling sensation within their bodies.

Michelangelo slowly pulled away from his lover, though he was grinning brightly. He was so happy to be with Leonardo again. “What happened to us back there? I mean… why are we like this? I don’t think we are dead…” Mikey knew that much. This felt too real. Leonardo let out a low chuckle, though his face turned serious. “I don’t know what happened to us or how we are going to get back, but we will have to put up with this for now.”

Despite the situation, Leo was getting a little turned on by the way Mikey looked. Not only was he beautiful, but he was incredibly sexy. The way his armor shined, his skin glowed, his eyes sparkled… it was all getting to Leonardo in ways that he could not explain. Michelangelo could feel his mate’s arousal and could smell it.

Was he serious right now?!

“Leo!” Michelangelo exclaimed, a pout forming onto his face. “How can you seriously be turned on in a situation like this?!” Not that Mikey minded it all that much. It made him feel good that he could arouse his mate so much. But, this was a serious situation. At least the smaller thought so.

Leonardo rolled his shoulders in a shrug, a smirk forming on his face. “You should know by now that you always turn me on. After all, we have pretty much done it everywhere.” Michelangelo’s jaw dropped and he just stared at his mate. “Leo!” Mikey squealed, his face burning, though his eyes narrowed slightly when a smug smirk found its way onto leafgreen lips. “We should fix that? Don’t you agree?” Leo purred, stalking closer towards the smaller turtle and gripping at both of his arms, pulling him closer and pressing a more passionate kiss to his lips this time.

Michelangelo wanted to get mad, but he found himself melting within Leonardo’s hold. It always ended up like this, the minute Leo touched him, he would just melt within his hands. “Leo…” Mikey cooed as they pulled out of this kiss, his eyes slightly hooded as he looked up at the larger male. Their antennas linked once more, but the feeling was different this time. The sensation they felt within their bodies was of pleasure and of something else that neither of them could describe.

Leonardo smirked more and was honestly starting to enjoy these antennas placed upon his head. He was still confused about them, but he loved the sensation they would cause between their bodies when his and Mikey’s would touch. Leo, after some thought process, was able to spread his wings and smiled when the smaller did the same. “We should have some fun with this, shall we?”

The smaller stared at Leo in confusion, especially when he began to expand his wings. And then it dawned on him. No. No way. His mate possibly could not think… “Are you crazy? How in the world are we gonna -” “Just trust me. It shouldn’t be that hard.” Leonardo smirked at his double meaning and laughed when Michelangelo smacked his arm for his comment. “Jackass, I’m not doing it.”

Leo rolled his eyes at Mikey’s comment. “No? I beg to differ. After all, you want to try it just as badly as I do.” The larger turtle smirked as the blush on Michelangelo’s face grew even darker. “S-Shut up!” Mike quickly protested and looked away for a moment before finally meeting the others gaze. “Fine… I guess we could try it…” Leonardo smirked knowingly and chuckled at the look Michelangelo sent his way. “You’re so cute.” “Yeah-Yeah, whatever, but if you drop me; I am going to kick your ass.”

“You know, you’re pretty hot when angry.” Leo cooed and pulled Mikey into another kiss before he could get flustered again. Michelangelo tried to argue with Leonardo, but his words quickly died as Leo continued to kiss him more and Mikey melted. The smaller gasped when of the larger male’s hands gripped at his wings, massaging them gently. They were just as sensitive as his tail. Michelangelo mewled as Leonardo pulled away, ignoring the smug look that crossed leaf green features. “Spread your wings.”

“Wait, you want us to do this now? I mean, how in the -” “Just trust me, everything will be fine Mikey.” Leonardo reasoned and waited for his mate to do as he asked. Michelangelo was hesitant at first, but slowly began to spread his wings as he was told. It was odd, though he felt a strange relief once his wings were spread out wide and he blushed at the look on Leo’s face. “What?”

Michelangelo’s wings were beautiful. His wings had a sparkle to them as they were fully spread out. And all Leonardo could do was stare. “Beautiful.” Leo whispered honestly and stalked closer towards his mate, reaching a hand out for his own and smiled gently as he pulled Mikey towards him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Mikey answered honestly, though he was hesitant. But he trusted Leonardo with his life and knew that he would not allow any harm to come to him. “Lets start.”

Michelangelo still thought that his mate was crazy, but followed his lead. The smaller turtle watched closely as Leonardo began to make experimented movements with his wings and Mikey slowly began to do the same. The two did this for a few moments before they were suddenly airborne. They were not high above the ground, but they were still airborne and Leonardo purred as he grabbed onto Mikey’s arm and pulled him close, pressing a hot kiss to his lips.

Mikey cooed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Leonardo’s neck as he pulled himself closer. The smaller gasped as he felt Leo’s roaming hands along his body. It was awkward and difficult at first, due to the fact that they were in the air, but Leo slowly got the hang of it and pulled out of the kiss to trail kisses along his lover’s neck.

Leonardo’s hands continued to roam along his lover’s body, stopping when he reached his slit and began to rub his hand along the slowly forming bulge. Michelangelo gasped, his head moving to the side to give Leo more room and slowly arched into his touches, quickly grabbing onto his arms as the motion caused him to surge forward too quickly due to his wings and the wind. “Heh, you scared?”

The smaller pouted and shook his head. “No.” Though, his pout quickly turned into a moan when Leonardo began to rub his hand along his slit a little harder and give it a firm squeeze. “Leo ~” Mikey gasped and his face flushed as he dropped down into lover’s awaiting hand. “Good boy.” Leo cooed, grasping his lover’s shaft within his hand and began to pump it slowly, his other hand wrapped around Michelangelo to hold him close and to keep him still.

The smaller moaned and arched into his lover’s hand, building up more friction and to give himself more pleasure. This whole thing was making Michelangelo a little nervous, especially with them flying, but Leonardo’s hold on him was making it easier as well as the pleasure. Leo did not slow down on his pumps, but merely increased them, letting out a low churr as he felt his own arousal flaring but refrained from touching or doing anything to himself. He wanted Mikey to be given pleasure first.

Michelangelo gasped as he felt his lover’s thumb graze the slit of his penis, causing his hips to jerk forward a little harsher, wanting to receive that motion again. But before Mikey could even come close to his release, Leonardo pulled away. Mike let out a small whimper when the larger male only flashed him a perverted smirk. “Leo ~” He whined, wanting to be touched like that again.

“Patience my love.” Leonardo cooed, pulling Michelangelo into another kiss and brought the hand he had used to stroke Mikey’s dick towards his ass. The larger male used one of his coated fingers to trace the line of his crack, churring deeply as his smaller mate made a pleasured squeal. “You’re so sensitive ~”

“S-Shut up.” Mikey interjected, narrowing his eyes, though they quickly closed when Leo began to rub his finger at his hole and gasped as he slowly pushed a finger inside. It felt amazing, especially when Leo’s finger would rub up along his sensitive walls. Michelangelo mewled when Leonardo pushed his finger in deeper, the tip of his pointer finger rubbing along his prostate and the smaller shuddered; his hands gripping onto Leonardo’s shoulders a little tighter once he felt himself begin to flutter away again. “Leo!” The smaller grumbled, though he moaned out loud when Leonardo jabbed his finger into his bundle of nerves once more.

The older male was enjoying this. Especially the thought of taking his mate high in the air. Leonardo continued to finger his lover, until the smaller’s wings began to give out. “Are you tired already?” Mikey gave Leo a small pout, his eyes hooded with both lust and small pleading tears. “Yeeeeees, go on with it already.” The smaller demanded, a little surprised at himself. Leonardo wasn’t. He was actually enjoying this side of Mikey a lot.

“As you wish.” Leonardo cooed and finally dropped down from the cage his swollen cock was trapped in. His shaft was leaking with pre-cum and was pulsing with need. Leo could not wait to be surrounded by that tight and hot tunnel. “Come here ~” Leo cooed once more, lifting Michelangelo up slightly, keeping his wings fluttering as he hovered the smaller over his cock before dropping him down onto it. Mikey screamed in both pleasure and pain as his tight inner walls were filled with his love’s hard, thick, and huge length.

No matter how many times they did it, Michelangelo still could not get used to Leonardo’s size.

“Leo ~” Mikey whimpered, his eyes closed shut as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck for leverage, his forehead resting against Leonardo’s as he took in deep breaths. Once Michelangelo had relaxed, his inner muscles slowly unclenched; which caused Leo’s length to push in deeper and it rubbed a little more against his prostate. “Shit…”

“If you like that, then you are gonna _love_ this.” Leonardo rumbled, both of his hands going towards Michelangelo’s ass and once each hand was filled with each cheek; he gave both a hard squeeze before thrusting his hips forward. It was difficult at first and very sloppy, since he could not keep straight due to the fluttering of his wings, but he was able to get the hang of it after a while. Mikey was enjoying this the more they continued, the cock moving in his ass and the hands squeezing at his ass… it was just too much and too amazing. “Ngggghhh ~”

Leonardo groaned as he continued to thrust his hips into Mikey’s ass, loving the way his thighs would smack into the smaller’s ass and the feel of his orbs around his fingers. Michelangelo felt so amazing. He was amazing. Everything about him was _amazing_. He did not know what he would do without him. Leo churred as Mikey continued to let out mewls, moans, and squeaks as he continued to bang his tight little hole. He was just too adorable. “You like that babe? Do you want me to go harder? Deeper? Faster? C’mon, scream for me. Tell me how much you want it.” Leonardo hissed, his hands squeezing the little rump a little tighter, smirking at the gasp and shriek Mikey let loose.

Michelangelo opened his eyes slightly, they were hooded with lust, pleasure, and love. He tried to form the words to tell his mate what he wanted, but nothing would come out. Leonardo’s cock continued to stroke his insides in the most erotic and pleasurable way, causing his brain to turn to mush and all common sense and speech, for that matter, to fly out the window. All Mikey could do was babble the larger’s name and that was enough for him. “Hold on tight.” Leo demanded and waited for the smaller to hold onto him tightly before he began to drive his cock into his mate.

His movements were hard, fast, and deep as he thrusted into his mate’s ass. Leonardo groaned as Michelangelo’s inner walls tightened around his length, but he did not let up on his thrusts. Mikey’s cock bobbed in between them and Leo’s mouth found Mikey’s neck and he nibbled at the soft flesh, marking his lover with love bites and kisses.

The smaller continued to cry out Leonardo’s name in chants over and over again. His arms wrapping around Leo a little tighter as his movements became a little faster. Mikey’s prostate was rubbed deliciously and erotically with each thrust. His cock continued to bob in between them from the force, pre-cum dripping from the tip and covering their lower bodies with it. But neither of them really seemed to care. “Mikey… so close…” Leo groaned out, he wanted to so badly touch his mate and stroke him to completion, the fear of dropping him was at risk here.

As soon as Leonardo said this, Michelangelo was tipped over the edge. His inner walls tightened deliciously around the other’s thick length as cum spurted out from his penis; coating their bodies with his hot and sticky cum. Leonardo came soon after, his own hot and sticky seed filling his love’s insides. The larger turtle panted as he continued to thrust shallowly into the other until he was milked dry.

Mikey panted as he rested his head against his lover, a warm smile on his face as they shared a slow and passionate kiss; their antennas connecting once more as another connection spread throughout their bodies. Leonardo’s wings slowly began to gave out, but he did not stop fluttering until they were close to the ground and he stopped his wings until his feet touched the ground. The larger turtle was soon to have his knees buckle together and he fell onto his rear, Mikey being dragged down with him.

“Mm…” Was all Michelangelo could mumble, his brain had been completely turned into mush. Though there was a happy and sated smile on his face. Leonardo smiled in return and he nuzzled the smaller once more before pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

Fin.


End file.
